Even Captains Get Sick
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: On the way back to the world of the living, Barbossa discovers that Jack was more damaged by the locker than he had originally thought.


Even Captains Get Sick

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters.

"What in the name of Davey Jones be you doin' in my bed?" Barbossa growled, staring down at the intruder.

" ' t's not your bed." Came the muffled reply.

"This be the Captain's quarters and as the bed's in here it be the Captain's bed, therefore it _is _my bed."

"You're not the Captain so 't's not your bed. It's mine."

Barbossa scoffed, rolling his eyes. He had hoped to creep away for an hour or so's respite. But, judging by the disheveled pirate Captain lying face down on his bed, that was not to be had.

"I'm loosing me patience, Jack."

"Then leave. I'm tryin' to sleep, savvy?"

"Get up."

"No." Jack replied, with all the petulance of a spoiled child.

Fed up, Barbossa lifted his foot and kicked the man in the side. "Stop yer nonsense and get yerself up an' out o' my bed!"

The kick wasn't too hard, but hard enough to make his point. Barbossa expected a grunt and an angry retort or, if he was lucky, Jack shifting to the side to make room for him. He definitely didn't expect the pain-filled whimper that came. Cocking his head to the side, Barbossa stared down at his rival, waiting for him to do or say something. When that wasn't forthcoming, he decided to speak up.

"Jack? What be the matter with you, lad?"

"Tired. Want to sleep."

"Well sleep somewhere else!"

"Don't feel like moving; too tired."

Barbossa opened his mouth to protest but, before he could get anything out, Jack chuckled.

"That's true, mate, but that would mean gettin' up an' why should I do that?"

The older man frowned. "Ja-"

Another laugh, a shorter one. "Yeah, but why-" A growl. "Now don't you start in on it!"

"Jack," Barbossa said, cautiously, "I-"

"Don't be stupid I-"

"Enough!" Barbossa snapped, half-confused, half-frightened. Jack had long been odd, but talking to people who weren't there was a new one. He grabbed his rival's shoulder and turned him onto his back.

The younger Captain gazed up at him through bleary, squinted eyes. His hair was in disarray, his cheeks flushed, his brow sweaty, and his lips cracked. "Oh, 'ello, 'ector, when did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago."

"Well, why didn' you say anything?" Jack turned his head to the side. "No he didn't; I would have heard him." Then he turned his head to the other side. "Don't be daft!"

"Who are you talkin' to, Jack?" Barbossa asked quietly.

"Well, them, of course!" Jack said, gesturing to the air on either side of him.

Sighing, Barbossa crossed to the wine cabinet and took out a flask of rum and a flagon of water. Clearly the locker had had an even greater effect on Jack than any of them had noticed. And Barbossa couldn't very well let Jack die before reaching Brethren Cove.

"He's not Captain! Keep that in mind!" Jack murmured from the bed.

Walking back to the sick man's bedside, Barbossa tore a corner from the blanket, wet it with water, and placed it over Jack's brow. Then, placing a hand behind Jack's head, he tilted the man's head up and forced the flask between his lips. Jack swallowed greedily until it was finished, then looked over at the flagon of rum.

"Tha's for me." Barbossa pulled the cork and took a swig. If he needed to take care of the most infuriating man alive, he'd need a drink.

"Fine."Jack pouted. "Don't want it anyway." He turned his head to the side. "Shh! Don't tell _him_ that!"

"Scoot." The older Captain said, pushing Jack to the side so that he could climb in next to him.

"Oy! What're you doing?"

"I came in here wantin' to relax an' as it's my bed and I must be takin' care of you, I see no reason why I can't lay in it. Care to disagree?"

"It's my bed." Jack sniffed. "But you can stay here if you want."

Barbossa decided it wasn't worth arguing over at the moment. "Good. Now close yer eyes and go to sleep."

"That's what I was trying to do before you came here, mate." Jack replied, sounding miffed.

"Then be so kind as to go back to doing so now."

The sick Captain made a small noise, as if he was offended, but laid his head back onto the pillow. "Only 'cause I wants to, savvy?"

"Aye."

Barbossa let his own head fall back into the pillows and closed his eyes. It wasn't going to be nearly as much of a rest as he had hoped for, but that couldn't be helped. Someone had to care for Jack Sparrow and it might as well be him.

The older Captain's eyes flew open as he felt something curl around his waist and nuzzle into his side. "What do you think yer doin', Jack?"

"As you've decided to commandeer half of my bed, it's only fitting you serve some purpose."

"And what would that be, pray tell?"

"A pillow."  
"Get off me!"Barbossa snapped, pushing Jack away.

It was no use. Stubborn as always, Jack just kept worming his way back to Barbossa's side, no matter how much the older Captain protested. Finally, Barbossa decided it would be easier just to ignore him.

"Night, Hector." Jack muttered, as soon as Barbossa stopped trying to shove him away.

"It's the afternoon, you blithering idiot."

"Afternoon, then."

Rolling his eyes, Barbossa sighed. "Afternoon, Jack."


End file.
